The Capture
by Wolfleader505
Summary: My friend Pink Wildfire and Me go on a adventure in Ninjago. Paige's parents have been kidnapped along with Katelyn's brother Andrew. See how the two best friends join the ninjas and get back their taken family members. :
1. Chapter 1

Outside the peaceful Jomonikai Village of Ninjago, was a normal old tree house, a young girl at the bottom of the ladder. The tree house was her friend and her's usual meeting spot everyday. Today was a little different then usual. the day before Katelyn Wolf, the friend, had said that she would be late, but didn't say why. It got the girl worried. Katelyn's friend held great concern for her friend and decided that now would be best to figure out what's keeping Katelyn. She decided to head to her 's house was as normal as any house. the friend could recognize Katelyn's bedroom window, with the peace sign curtains Katelyn would brag about all the time. Katelyn had made them with spare ribbons, which is usually why she'd brag. Katelyn's mother was obviously not there and neither was her brother.

Katelyn's friend blinked with astonishment when she discovered that it appeared to be vacant inside the house.

"Katelyn?" she called out. "Katelyn, it's me, Paige!"

"P-Paige?" Katelyn's voice came from her window. her voice seemed somewhat weak, and scared.

"Katelyn, what happened? Why weren't you at the tree house?" Paige asked with concern.

"it'd b-be better if you s-see the reason" Katelyn's voice said with a cough.

Paige came into the house and went to Katelyn's room. She knocked on the door to let Katelyn know she was coming inside. Paige gasped at what she saw. Katelyn was sitting on her bed. a first aid kit next to her. her forehead was bleeding and making her usual orange red hair seem more red. "l-looks bad doesn't it?" Katelyn asked with the best smile she could make. Paige ran to her friend and sat next to her on her bed. "Oh Katelyn! What happened?" She asked with concern.

"i guess my mom was mad when she got home" Katelyn sighed and went back to wrapping a bandage around her bleeding head, wincing every few moments."Here, let me help you." Paige offered. "So, why exactly was your mom mad? You didn't do anything wrong." Paige wondered. "i never know why shes mad, all i know is that when she comes home mad, i'm in store for a hurting" Katelyn said after a cough. Paige shook her head with dismay. "Well that's not fair. Say I know!" She began with delight."what?" Katelyn looked at her friend, wanting to know what she was about to say.

"Why don't you come live at my place? I'm positive my parents would accept you. What do you say?" Paige offered excitedly with a 's blue eyes lit like the fourth of July right then and there. "i say totally yes!" she said with delight. Paige gently hugged her friend and gave off a short laugh. "Then it's settled! Come on, let's go over right now!" She said excitedly. "alright!" Katelyn jumped up and almost ran out, only to run into the wall right next to her door. "owwww" Katelyn moaned and fell to the ground. "now i defiantly have a concussion" she mumbled.

Paige rolled her eyes amusingly at Katelyn and gave off a short laugh. She went over to her friend and assisted her the best she could.

"Try to be a little more careful next time, okay?" she informed with a smile.

"won't matter, i always run into this door, its like a magnet and i'm metal" Katelyn glared at the door while walking out. Paige rolled her eyes amusingly at Katelyn but led the way to her house."uh...Paige...is your house on fire?" Katelyn said as they got to the house. the house had smoke coming from its windows. the sky had become very dark with thunder clouds. Paige looked at Katelyn and then at the house. Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Oh no! Mom! Dad! Ryan, Brandon, Andrew!" She cried out as she ran up to the house. Katelyn heard a scream and she recognized it instantly. "Andrew!" she called out to her older brother.

Paige ran inside the house, not caring at the fact that it's burning.

"Mom! Dad!" Paige caughed. "Ryan, Brandon, Andrew!"

She heard no response from them and she coughed some more. "Paige! i see them! but their not in the house..." Katelyn said as she looked down the hill that Paige's house stayed on. Paige heard Katelyn and ran out of the house. She gasped when she spotted Lord Garmadon and a few Skeletons carrying a cage that contained her family.

"NO!

Katelyn saw her older brother Andrew in a separate cage.

"andrew!" Katelyn called out to him.

Andrew looked at his sister from the cage and yelled. "run Katelyn!"

A few skeletons heard Katelyn's Andrew and took notice of Paige and Katelyn out of the corner of their eyes.

"Oh looks like we missed two." stated one skeleton.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Get them!" stated the second skeleton.

Paige was too heartbroken to move when she saw a few skeletons come her way.

Katelyn tried moving Paige. "Paige we gotta run!" she yelled and tried to move her friend again, but not making her budge. "I can't! They took my family!" Paige cried as tears leaked from her eyes.

"we have to go now!" Katelyn yelled as the skeletons got closer. she was scared but shes gone threw enough frightening things in her life not to be paralyzed. The skeletons advanced closer to Katelyn and Paige, causing Paige to freeze up even more.

Katelyn saw that Paige wasn't going to move and she couldn't leave her best friend behind.

She stepped in front of Paige, in battle ready stance. "you try to take our families, your going down" she said with determination. The skeletons stopped and blinked. They soon laughed in amusement. "You? Beat us? This I would like to see," stated one of the skeletons as he took out his axe.

When the skeleton came over with his axe. Katelyn quickly did a side kick, knocking the axe out of his hand. she did another to take off his head. The skeletons seemed to hesitate at first when they saw the girl take out one of their own. But they all took out their axes as they exposed a serious expression. Katelyn's eyes widened when all of the skeletons started to come at once, taking a few steps back. "Paige...a little help here" she said.

Paige watched as the skeletons swung their axes as a threat.

"Are you kidding?" Paige asked as she saw them.

She finally grabbed enough courage and stood up, preparing to fight the skeletons. "I guess I have no choice, huh?" She asked.

"nope" replied Katelyn as she took out another skeleton. "I don't know how much help I will be..."

Paige tried kicking a skeleton in the abdomen, but it only slid it back only a few feet away. Paige was never a fighter. She thought fighting was the last outcome she would have to do because she knew she was weak. A skeleton snuck up behind Paige and grabbed her wrist. Paige yelped with fright.

Meanwhile, flying high in the sky were four dragons, but sitting upon the dragons were four familiar ninjas coming to Katelyn's and Paige's rescue.

"We're too late!" called the red ninja with dismay.

Cole shook his head. "No we're not! Look!" He pointed down to where he saw two girls being attacked by a group of skeletons.

"Thanks Katelyn. I told you I wouldn't be much help." Paige criticized herself.

"Paige, any help, is good help. now come on, i have many funny puns to yell" Katelyn joked as she kicked a skeleton back.

"i sense they need help" Zane,the white one, said.

"What are we waiting for? Ya!" Kai then made Flame descend down towards the girls.

Paige tried punching a skeleton who only kicked Paige in the abdomen, sending her soaring into a side of a house. Paige wheezed and fell on her knees. Katelyn tried tripping a skeleton but only tripped herself and got kicked in the side a few times. she moaned in pain and tried to get up, only to fall down again.

the other ninjas followed their red suited friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The four ninjas jumped off of their dragons and assisted the two girls that were being attacked by the skeletons.

"Katelyn look! The ninjas!" Paige said excitedly as she went to Katelyn's side.  
"good, we need some help anyway" Katelyn said as she tried to kick a skeleton. Paige ducked a skeleton as it tried to swing its axe at her. Sweat droplets tickled down her skin and she was panting heavily for oxygen.

"I don't know about you Katelyn, but I'm getting exhausted." Paige told her friend honestly.

"You two should find a place to hide. We'll take it from here." said the red ninja. "Paige can go hide, i'm staying to fight" Katelyn said as she dodged a axe swinging at her.

"you should rest,by the look of your head injury you might pass out" said the white ninja. "And I'm not a coward! So I'm staying with Katelyn." Paige said stubbornly.

"We never said you were a coward." said the black ninja.

"We're just looking after you two. Heed our advice and go hide somewhere." the red ninja instructed as he sliced a skeleton's head off with his sword. Katelyn didn't listen and kept fighting, intill a skeleton bonked her on the head, which made her fall back. thanks to her head injury and the hit from the skeleton, she probably has a concussion now. she groaned and started to faint. "Katelyn!" Paige cried out as she dodged yet another swinging axe.

"Zane and Jay, could you take care of those two?" the black one asked as he kicked a skeleton. "sure cole" the white one said as he started running to the girls.

"awww how come you get all the fun? oh alright" the blue one whined and followed the white. Paige tried keeping Katelyn balanced and she said, "Come on Katelyn, stay with me." Katelyn groaned as her head started bleeding once more.

the white one spoke first. "whats wrong with her?". Paige looked at the white ninja and said, "Her head hurts. Do any of you have ice cubes or a wet wash cloth so I can clean this wound on her forehead?" he nodded and a few ice cubes formed in his hand. he handed them to Paige. "here".

Paige smiled gratefully at the guesture. "Thank you." And she took the ice cubs from him.

She placed one on Katelyn's forehead. "This might sting a little Katelyn, but I'm trying to clean your cut." She told her gently. Katelyn winced, and turned her head away.

"we need to get them to the dragons" The white ninja said to the blue. the blue nodded

"Come on Katelyn I warned you it might sting a little." Paige said seriously.

Paige decided to use her sleeve to dab at the cut to stop the bleeding. She turned to look at the ninjas. "you think you can help her get to a giant dragon?" the blue one asked. Paige nodded. "I'll try." She then looked at Katelyn and said, "You hear that Katelyn? I'm going to hoist you onto a dragon." katelyn nodded. "Umm, does it matter which dragon I put her on?" Paige asked as she looked at all four dragons. the white one shook his head. "it does not matter". Paige nodded and tried her best to put Katelyn on the brown dragon. "Okay she's on," Paige said. "Good! We're just about done here anyway." Cole said seriously.

"Yeah, those skeletons actually put up a fight but now let's go home." Kai said eagerly.

"But, what about my family? And Katelyn's brother?" Paige wondered. "we'll get them later, right now we have to get home and help your friend with her injury" White one said. Paige sighed and couldn't argue with the white ninja. "All right I understand." All the ninjas got on their dragons, and they flew off

**Sorry if this chapter was short. A person called Lezul kept Pm Messaging me to make chapter two. I hope you liked it and will like the next chapter.**

**~ Wolf 3**


End file.
